valnyafandomcom-20200213-history
Campaigns/GK-Austin 10-3-19/Selena Grimm
This page needs to be filled out, and may be worth exp upon completion. See discord.gg/9NkF77y for more details. Prologue .... Backstory Selena Grimm Thirty years ago, a great terror was born. The loudest baby True Sight to ever exist, always crying and never willing to smile for family pictures. Unless, of course, the mood struck her. Selena Grimm was like most kids. Goofy, loyal to her family and friends, a loud-mouth, and a bit of a jerk sometimes, but mostly a weirdo with a good heart. Living as a True Sight came naturally to her. So, with her ability to see the truth, she has a low tolerance for liars and half-truth tellers. All her family has the ability, and with patience, some Magicka talent as well. Once, Selena was playing with her older sister one day when her Magicka went wrong. She was knocked out hard and woke up with amnesia the next day. So, naturally, her Magicka is a little lacking. As an adult she loves the freedom to roam, which usually means she doesn’t get to stay anywhere for very long. She would do odd jobs in different villages for gold pieces here and there. Now, Selena being who she is, gets into a lot of trouble on occasion. She will always do what she feels is right, especially if it’s to save an innocent being. One day she stumbled upon an elderly couple being attacked by a wizard disguised as a child in need. With his fiery sledgehammer he burned their crops down. With a surprisingly well-placed kick and great timing on her part she put him down. He fell on his own flames and burned, but not before grabbing her ankle to burn her as well. Leaning on her new sledgehammer, she hobbled towards a nearby healer. Sirona Sheridon gave her a healing potion on the condition that Selena would stay and help clean up the shop. They quickly became best friends, and shop owners together. Sirona would mix the potions and Selena would use her True Sight to see if the customers were hiding their intentions or what was in their wallets. Business was successful, but stressful at times. On their day off, Selena and Sirona set out to try the new pub. The ladies ordered, but there was a mix up with Selena’s plate. The handsome new chef came out to personally apologize and caught her eye. Roger Stevens decided to slip some poetry under her surprise dessert. She fell in love, a man that can cook and write love poems, who wouldn’t fall for that? She was so taken with him, that it never occurred to her to use her gift on him. Selena wrote to her mother and after reading her return letter, she decided just to take a quick peak to ease both their minds. Selena was devestated to find a merman hidden underneath. Roger had lied about his past! She confronted him and he spilled everything. He paid a sea witch to make him a man to pursue his dream of cooking for a time. If he did not marry in one year, then he would be changed back to a merman and be a slave for the sea witch. Selena was hurt and confused, unfortunately she did not know about a clause in their agreement. If Roger tells anyone about the spell, he will slowly, but surely die. She rushed him to the nearby ocean and screamed for the sea witch. Sea Witch strolled leisurely onto the sand. She smiled at the pain he was in and told Selena that she wouldn’t help. Roger knew the deal and Sea Witch did her part. Sea Witch laughed as she turned her back to the couple, completely unaware of Selena’s hidden flaming sledgehammer. With a “thunk” to the head, the Sea Witch fell to her fiery death. Selena thought, “welcome to land, you slimy bitch” as she ran to her and Sirona’s shop. Selena didn’t practice her Magicka often, but her family did send her off into the world with one love spell. Good men were few and far between, so the women in her family made sure to keep them. She would need her friend and a strong gem. Sirona was surprised when Selena rushed in, but immediately got to work on finding the items they needed. A Power Stone to hold the spell, a skull to put Roger’s soul in to communicate with, a whip (because REASONS), a heart and key to bind everything together, and finally with Roger’s dying breath the diamond that was meant to go on Selena’s engagement ring. The girls had to work quickly, but with some luck and Sirona’s potions and chants, it was a success! Selena found a silver charm, on which she carved, “LOVE.” With the last piece added she would always be reminded of Roger's love. ....